A True Love
by kejeduk.pintu
Summary: Masa lalu itu begitu menghantui saat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Bisakah kau menerima segala kekuranganku? Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Masa lalu itu begitu menghantui saat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Bisakah kau menerima segala kekuranganku?

.

.

.

 **Warning : Fanfic ini berisi konten dewasa yang mungkin eksplisit. OOC dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita aslinya. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A fanfic for my love

Dan tentunya untuk yang menyukainya^^

.

.

.

"… _Kau tidak tidur?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur…hikz"_

" _Kau menangis? Hei, apa karena tadi?"_

"… _."_

" _Baiklah kita bisa mencobanya lagi sebentar, tadi aku belum siap saja… aku masih memikirkan mamaku…"_

" _Tidak perlu! Aku sudah memikirkannya…"_

" _Maksudmu? Kau tidak ingin hamil?"_

" _Aku tau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku kan?"_

" _Bukan begitu…. Aku hanya…"_

" _Aku sudah beli tiket, besok aku akan berangkat ke Beijing!"_

" _Ke Beijing? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku saja, aku sudah dapat beasiswa."_

" _Hei… kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau …"_

" _Aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik, lebih baik aku kuliah dan merebut harta nenekku daripada harus menunggu pengecut sepertimu!"_

 _Pengecut…._

 _Pengecut…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _smartphone_ milik pria bersurai jingga itu berbunyi lagi. Mata langit senjanya melirik sekilas, lagi-lagi nomor itu yang menghubunginya. Nomor pemilik seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal, sejak kemarin tak henti menghubunginya. Dengan malas ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya, bukan karena tak ingin bicara dengan wanita itu, tapi ia malas mendengar curhatan wanita itu. Yeah lama menganggur karena tidak punya pekerjaan sepertinya membuat dia beralih profesi, kini iya tak lebih menjadi tempat curhatan teman-temannya. Oh tapi untuk wanita itu tidak, wanita itu bukan temannya, lebih tepatnya hanyalah seorang adik junior semasa ia kuliah dulu, adik junior yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya tapi mungkin tidak lagi semenjak wanita itu menikah.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin curhat, boleh?"

Si Rambut orange terdiam sejenak. "Oke, dimana?"

"Aku sekarang di café Mix."

"Oh…" ia melirik jam, "mungkin aku akan agak telat…"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggu."

Segera pria itu menutup ponselnya dan dengan malas bergegas dari singgasana pembaringannya. Sebenarnya bertemu dengan wanita bersuami bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, tapi entahlah, mungkin karena wanita itu sedang memiliki masalah dengan suaminya dan butuh teman bicara untuk curhat. Ia mau menanggapi wanita itu karena respek saja, dahulu wanita itu ia kenal sebagai gadis baik-baik dan bersahaja di kampus, walaupun saat itu wanita itu mendekatinya karena menaruh hati padanya. Ia yang seorang pria yang terkenal sebagai 'Bad Boy' tahu diri tidak akan mengganggu seorang gadis baik-baik, itulah alasan dia menolak wanita itu, dahulu kala. Dan saat ini ia masih menghormati wanita itu, sebagai adik junior yang baik.

Dengan celana _jeans_ dan baju kaos, pria itu masih terlihat seperti masih muda. Usia 37 tahun sama sekali tak tampak di raut wajahnya, dia tetap terlihat sebagai pria dewasa yang matang. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat para gadis-gadis masih terpesona memandangnya.

.

.

.

Violet milik wanita itu terlihat sendu menunggu kedatangan seseorang, seseorang yang ia butuhkan saat ini untuk bisa menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya mengenai masalah keluarganya. Sepertinya hidup bersama pria kaya raya tak membuatnya bahagia, seorang wanita sederhana seperti dirinya terlalu sulit.

"Hai.."

Wanita itu menoleh, merasa lega saat melihat cengiran pria bermata senja itu. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kurosaki San…"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Ichigo saja!" ia lalu duduk di depan wanita itu, "lama menunggu, ya?"

"Yah… lumayan…"

"Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan suamimu?"

Dia terdiam, wanita itu terlihat agak sendu. "iya kami bertengkar…. dan aku meninggalkan rumah."

Pria bernama Ichigo itu menatap wanita itu, ternyata sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu dan memang wanita itu sudah banyak berubah dari segi penampilan. Sejak dulu tidak ada yang menyangkal akan baikan dan kelembutan yang ditampilkan oleh wanita itu, hal itu yang membuat Ichigo kagum padanya, ditambah saat ini wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan _make up_ dan pakaian yang bagus. Tapi Ichigo merasa heran, mengapa wanita sepertinya bisa bertengkar dengan suaminya.

"Mungkin hanya pertengkaran biasa…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan padanya," sela wanita itu, "aku ingin meninggalkannya saja!"

"Jangan begitu…" bujuk Ichigo, "bagaimana dengan anakmu nanti?"

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Anak itu semakin mirip dengan ayahnya…. wajahnya, sifatnya… persis sekali."

"Itu wajar karena anakmu sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahan."

Ichigo tidak melanjutkannya lagi, _mood_ wanita itu lagi tak baik. "Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah bibiku, rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempatmu."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Maukah kau menemaniku, maksudku menemaniku ke rumah bibiku."

"Aku bukan menolak tapi,,, nanti mereka salah paham."

"Tidak akan!" sahut wanita itu cepat, "kamu bisa pulang setelah sampai di sana, jadi mereka tidak akan melihatmu."

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang. Rasanya tidak mengapa jika dia menemani wanita itu jika hanya sekedar menemani. "Baiklah."

Segera mereka bergegas dari café, hari sudah mulai gelap ternyata. Mereka menaiki mobil milik wanita itu. Untung saja rumah bibi wanita itu tidak jauh dari apartemen kecil Ichigo, setidaknya ia bisa langsung pulang setelah sampai dari sana.

"Hei… kita mau kemana, ini bukan jalur ke rumah bibimu, kan?"

"Aku harus beli barang-barang dulu karena aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

Ya benar juga, wanita memang begitu _rempong._ Harus mempersiapkan sabun, handuk, sikat gigi dan beberapa pakaian jika menginap di tempat lain. Bisa dimaklumi.

Dan tahulah bagaimana wanita saat berbelanja. Walaupun hanya berbelanja biasa tetap saja sangat memakan banyak waktu. Ichigo mengintip jam yang bertengger di lenggannya. Sudah lumayan malam ternyata. Waktu pulang yang lumayan beresiko untuk seorang wanita hormat.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu malam, ya?"

"Iya, apa bibimu tidak berpikiran buruk kalau kau ke sana semalam ini."

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin malam ini aku tidur di hotel saja, besok pagi baru ke rumah bibi."

"Ya… terserah kamu sih."

Merekapun berbalik, melaju ke arah hotel terdekat. Ichigo masih setia menemani wanita itu, tentu saja ia harus menjaga wanita itu apalagi sudah larut malam. Ia juga tidak tega membiarkan wanita itu sendirian, setidaknya ia harus menemani wanita itu hingga wanita itu aman di hotel.

"Maukah kau membantuku membawa barang-barangku? Aku juga merasa tidak aman karena ini hotel biasa… aku tidak biasa berada di hotel ini, tidak tahu bagaimana keamanannya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Mereka pun turun dan masuk ke hotel. Ichigo menenteng semua barang-barang wanita itu, agak banyak memang karena sepertinya wanita itu akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah bibinya.

"Aku simpan di sini saja ya?" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan barang-barang di dekat sofa dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Ichigo menoleh, "ng… kenapa pintunya ditutup?"

Ichigo langsung diam kaku saat wanita itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Jantung Ichigo langsung berdegub kencang saat wanita itu melepaskan blazernya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang begitu putih mulus bak porselen. Apalagi wanita itu mulai melangkah, mendekati Ichigo sembari melepaskan kancing pakaiannya satu persatu. Ichigo hanya bisa diam, menelan ludahnya memandang bagian dada wanita itu yang kini terekspos jelas, ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar menggoda hasratnya.

Kini wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tangannya mulai bergerak membelai rahang tegas milik Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam, membiarkan dan menikmati belaian lembut itu, belaian yang telah lama tak ia rasakan, hingga mereka saling mengerti keinginan masing-masing, medekatkan diri dan bercumbu mesra, saling memainkan lidah, saling mengulum dan berebut mengisap liur satu sama lain dengan penuh birahi.

.

.

.

"Ng….hhh…"

Yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan isapan. Wanita itu tak lagi bisa menahan desahannya kala ichigo mulai menguasai kedua puncak bukit indahnya. Permainan lidah dan isapan Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya nikmat, segala kenikmatan itu membuatnya lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang istri dari pria lain. Masa bodoh hal itu, ia kini dikuasai oleh nafsu birahi, menikmati segala kenikmatan yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia inginkan, saat ia menyukai seniornya yg terkenal sebagai 'Bad Boy' dan sialnya ia baru merasakannya saat ia telah lama bersuami.

"Akh… ahh…nghh…"

Desahan-desahan itu berubah menjadi jeritan tertahan saat bagian terintimnya merasakan permainan lidah dan isapan-isapan ichigo, mengisap segala sari kenikmatannya. Wanita itu menggeliat, meronta-rontakan kepalanya, meremes bantal dan sprei, berusaha melawan segala kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang menjalar hingga ke kepalanya. Hingga ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Ia bangkit dan tiba-tiba menarik Ichigo agar sejajar di atasnya. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu, tangannya meraih bagian dari diri Ichigo yang semakin tegang, meremesnya sejenak untuk merasakan betapa besar, panjang dan tegangnya di bawah sana lalu mengarahkannya masuk ke dalam dirinya, meyatukan dan mengunci tubuh mereka. Ichigo juga sudah tak kuasa menahan birahinya, ia juga menginginkannya, menginginkan untuk merasakan kelembutan di dalam sana hingga akhirnya ia bergerak, menggesek tiap sisi dinding rongga yang memberinya rasa nikmat tak terkalahkan, menguncang segalanya yang ada di sana.

Hingga wanita itu mencapai puncak segalanya, melepaskan segalanya beserta jeritan akhir. Tubuh dan kakinya bergetar hebat oleh gesekan yang terus menghantam dalam dirinya, berupaya mengatur napasnya yang sangat berat. Melihat wanita yg kini penuh dengan peluh puas seperti itu membuat Ichigo senang, suatu kebanggaan untuknya bisa memuaskan wanitanya di ranjang.

"Oh… Kurosaki San…"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ichigo…"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum geli. Yah… kini mereka sudah tak ada tabir lagi yang membatasi. Seharusnya tak ada lagi sikap 'jaga _image_ ' di antara mereka.

"Ternyata benar…" katanya sembari masih mengatur napas.

"Hm?"

"Gosip orang-orang dulu."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti maksud wanita yang masih berada di bawahnya, dipelukannya.

"Iya… kata orang-orang di kampus dulu, kalau kau pria yang hebat."

Ichigo tertawa lalu meraih bibir merona wanita itu dengan bibirnya dan mengulumnya, memainkan lidah dan mengisap segalanya di dalam rongga itu. Wanita itu kembali mendesah saat Ichigo menjilat dan mengisap leher putih wanita itu.

"Ah… Ichigo…"

Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita itu.

"jangan egois… punyaku masih tegang di dalam…"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka, saling memberikan kenikmatan di sepanjang malam dengan penuh desahan kenikmatan. Melupakan segala batas di antara mereka, melupakan segala status di antara mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Masa lalu itu begitu menghantui saat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Bisakah kau menerima segala kekuranganku?

.

.

.

 **Warning : Fanfic ini berisi konten dewasa yang mungkin eksplisit. OOC dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita aslinya. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A fanfic for my love

Dan tentunya untuk yang menyukainya^^

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ichigo…"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau masih ingat ceritaku kemarin?"_

 _"_ _Yang mana?"_

 _"_ _Yang tentang kisah wanita bangsawan yang selingkuh dengan budaknya…"_

 _"_ _Ouh… yang itu…"_

 _"_ _Ichigo, aku bisa minta tolong?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya… aku… punya fantasi…"_

 _"_ _Fantasi?"_

 _"_ _Iya… fantasi… saya menjadi wanita bangsawan itu…"_

 _"…_ _terus?"_

 _"_ _Saya ingin kita bercinta… seperti kisah itu…"_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Aku sebagai wanita bangsawan… dan kau sebagai budak…"_

 _"…"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang manik amethyst begitu berbinar-binar melihat artikelnya kini terpampang di salah satu _website_ media portal khusus remaja. Usahanya selama ini kini membuahkan hasil, mulai membuat blog sederhana yang visiternya hanya beberapa dan kini tulisannya bahkan dipublikasikan di salah satu _website_ yang cukup terkenal. _Yeah_ , semua itu berkat dia menemukan teman di dunia maya, tepatnya di suatu forum dimana orang-orang bebas mencurahkan isi hatinya dan tak sengaja ia berkenalan dan cukup intens berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan kelam di masa lalu, dan dari kisah-kisah "seseorang" itu gadis bermanik _emethyst_ kini menjadi penulis.

Cepat-cepat ia meraih _smartphone_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari belakang _laptop_ nya, langsung saja ia teringat "seseorang" yang benar-benar berjasa telah berbagi pengalaman, yah walaupun pengalaman yang cukup kelam.

 _Tuut… Tuut… "Iya, halo?"_

"Ichigo!" tiba-tiba gadis mungil itu berseru heboh.

 _"_ _Hei, ada apa denganmu, kenapa ramai begitu?"_

Gadis itu terkikik.

 _"_ _Ouh… yayaya… pasti ada yang membuatmu senang, kan?"_

"Wuidih, sok tahu kamu!" sahut si gadis bernada sok sinis kemudian ia terkekeh, "iya kamu benar, ehehehe."

 _"_ _Hehe.."_ balas pria itu, _"asik nih, pasti kamu mau mentraktirku, kan?"_

Tiba-tiba manik _emetyist_ itu membesar, ia lalu menatap heran layar ponselnya, tahu darimana laki-laki itu akan rencananya? Gadis itu agak bergidik ngeri, pria itu selalu saja bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Namun, sewaktu ia menempelkan layar smartphone di telinganya kembali, yang di seberang hanya tertawa menyadari keterkejutan lawan bicaranya.

 _"_ _Tidak perlu heran begitu, Onna. Semua orang jika merasa senang sepertimu, ia akan mencari teman yang tepat untuk diajak traktir."_

"Wuidih, merasa amat ya kamu!"

 _"_ _Tidak perlu malu! Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, kok. Yah… ngobrol secara langsung, pasti lebih seru, hehehe."_

Tiba-tiba pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, semerah udang rebus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemuan nanti adalah kopi darat perdana mereka. "I-iya, aku juga ingin bertemu," sahut gadis itu gagap karena malu-malu.

" _Ehehehe… kalau begitu hubungi saya kalau kau sudah menemukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat ya! By the way, sudah dulu ya, saya sementara lagi kerja, nanti kurang fokus."_

"Ouh, iyaiya, nanti saya hubungi lagi, _bye_."

Cepat-cepat ia mematikan ponselnya lalu meletaknya di meja, ia lalu berpikir, pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan nanti? Ini pertama kalinya ia akan berkencan dengan seorang pria, setidaknya harus terlihat bagus untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria apalagi dengan pria yang ia sukai walaupun sebelumnya ia belum pernah bertemu dan hanya berkenalan melalui dunia maya tapi gadis itu yakin walau pria itu dulunya adalah seorang pemakai obat-obatan terlarang. Ia tak ingin memandang masa lalu pria itu.

.

.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar alunan lagu _bult to last_. Tiap mendengar lagu itu ia pasti teringat oleh gadis yang ingin mentraktirnya. _Yeah_ , pertama kalinya ia mendengar lagu itu saat sang gadis mempostingnya di suatu forum, tempat mereka berkenalan. Lagu itu sebenarnya lagu lama, tapi sebagai editor audio, ia malah baru mendengar lagu itu dari seorang gadis cilik kenalan barunya. Dan ia menyukai lagu itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, reflex ia meraih ponselnya, siapa tau gadis cilik kenalannya yang menghubunginya dan memberitahukan kapan mereka akan bertemu. Namun, begitu melihat layar ponselnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa, sepertinya yang menelponnya adalah seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Ya, ada apa, Hisana?"

 _"_ _Ichigo, kau masih kerja?"_

"Tidak, ada apa?"

 _"…_ _Aku ada di parkiran apartemenmu sekarang…"_

Ichigo terhenyak sejenak, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu. " _Okay_ , aku ke sana segera."

.

.

.

Ichigo menelusuri lorong apartemen, agak sepi sehingga langkah kaki tawa sepasang kekasih yang mabuk menggema jelas. Ichigo tak memperdulikan sepasang kekasih yang kini beradegan dewasa di lorong itu, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa, penghuni apartemen itu memang kebanyakan menyewa apartemen di sana hanya untuk urusan _sex_ semata.

Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, seorang wanita mungil duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di sana, sambil membenamkan wajahnya, rambut ravennya terlihat begitu pekat menutupi lutut porselennya. Sepertinya wanita itu tertidur di sana.

"Hisana…"

Wanita bernama Hisana itu langsung saja terbangun dan menengadahkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara setengah lirih Ichigo, mata _emethyst_ nya bercahaya. Jelas sekali kalau wanita itu begitu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo, yah memang sudah sebulan lebih mereka tak bertemu. Segera wanita itu berdiri.

"Maaf, kamu sudah daritadi di sini…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Wanita itu menyingkir dari posisinya, membiarkan ichigo membuka pintunya yang terkunci. Mereka pun masuk, Hisana langsung menuju sofa sambil melepaskan jaket bulunya setelah Ichigo menyalakan lampu. Ichigo menuju dapur, mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Apa ada masalah dengan suamimu lagi?" kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan satu minuman kaleng di meja untuk Hisana lalu duduk di samping wanita galau itu.

"Iya…"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?"

Hisana menghela napas berat, "adikku satu-satunya itu semakin dekat dengan suamiku dan keluarganya… bahkan mereka memasukkan nama adikku di kartu keluarga mereka sebagai anak bungsu…"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan, agak heran dengan keluhan wanita itu. "Kau cemburu?"

"Yang benar saja…"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Ichigo heran, "bukannya bagus kalau mereka mengangkat anak adikmu itu, adikmu jadi bisa punya banyak kesempatan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya, kan? atau kelak bisa kerja di tempat yang bagus."

"iya… tapi itu bisa menyulitkanku untuk berpisah dengan suamiku!"

Ichigo diam, memilih tak ingin menanggapi, ia meneguk minumannya hingga habis lalu meletakkan kalengnya di meja.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan jika harus berada di sana selamanya, aku benar-benar tak bisa berbicara, mengeluarkan pendapatku, aku benar-benar terbelenggu di sana dan adikku satu-satunya harus berada di pihak mereka. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku seperti kehilangan saudara…" Wanita itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. "Ichigo… hanya kamu tempatku untuk mencurahkan segalanya…"

"Ya… aku mengerti…"

Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya lalu membelai rambut raven Hisana, membuat wanita itu nyaman.

"Ichigo… aku membutuhkanmu…"

Tangan wanita itu mulai meraba perut Ichigo, lalu memasukkan tangannya di balik baju Ichigo, meraba langsung kulit pria itu. Merasakan sentuhan halus wanita itu tentu membuat Ichigo tersetrum gairah, Hisana sangat paham hal itu, terasa bulu roma Ichigo berdiri. Wanita itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lembut wajah Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo yang mulai bergairah lalu memegang dagu wanita itu dan mengajaknya berciuman, memainkan lidah dan melumat satu sama lain.

"Ukh…" Ichigo menaham geramannya ketika tangan wanita itu mulai bergerilya di atas organ tersensitifnya, membuatnya tegang di bawah sana.

"Boleh kupegang?" pertanyaan Hisana membuat Ichigo hanya bisa menelan liurnya. Tanpa jawaban, wanita itu lalu membuka kancing celana dan resleting Ichigo sehingga nampaklah barang tegang itu yang tak bisa lagi tertutupi oleh dalaman.

Hisana meremas-remasnya sebelum memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Ichigo menggeram sesak saat wanita itu memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengisap sambil meremasnya dengan tangannya.

Hingga saatnya Ichigo tak ingin terus dengan permainan itu, ia menarik wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Dengan terburu-buru hisana membuka kancing bajunya beserta branya, langsung saja Ichigo menyantap gunung kembar milik Hisana. Meremasnya sambil memaikannya dengan lidah dan mengisapnya. Hisana menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mendesah berat, tangannya meremas gemas kepala Ichigo seakan meminta Ichigo untuk memainkannya lebih liar.

Hisana tak bisa lagi menahannya, ia berdiri, membuka dalamannya tak melepas rok mininya, lalu kembali dipangkuan Ichigo, memasuki organ tegang Ichigo ke rongganya.

"Aakh!" Hisana menjerit tertahan begitu barang tegang itu penuh memasukinya dan ia semakin menjerit sesak saat Ichigo memegang pinggulnya dan menggoyangkannya dengan cepat.

Hisana tak kuat lagi menahan kenikmatan barang tegang itu mengaduk-ngaduk segala sisi rongga kenikmatannya, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak karuan, gerakannya semakin liar hingga sampai batasnya ia memekik tertahan bersamaan dengan denyutan hebat di bawah sana. Ia memeluk erat lawan mainnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih berat oleh sisa-sisa puncaknya.

"Hhhh… ini benar-benar luar biasa…hhh…" gumamnya ditengah-tengah desahannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, mengusap rambut berantakan Hisana ke belakang untuk melihat wajah penuh kepuasan wanita itu lalu melumat bibir meronanya. "Mmmmhh…. kita lanjutkan di kamar saja, ya…"

Hisana terkekeh lalu mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo, "asalkan kau memuaskanku lagi…" ia lalu memeluk dan melumat bibir pria itu.

"Sebanyak yang kau inginkan…"

Lalu ichigo berdiri sambil terus memangku Hisana tetap pada posisinya lalu melangkah menuju kamar sembari terus bercumbu mesra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
